MHA : Another tale
by NavyRed
Summary: Chloé is an aspiring hero. With the help of her new friends, she will try to overcome her weaknesses in order to become a powerfull hero! (May contain some strong language and kid romance)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia and the other characters are made by me (there will may be some referencies to characters from the original story)** **Have fun!**

 *****

BIP BIP

The sound of the alarm clock got her jumping of her bed. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and turned the horrible sound off.

-It's finally off! She mustered to herself.

She stood up and walked to her desk to take her glasses; put them on and started to prepare herself for the day.

Her short chocolate brown hair were pretty messy since she doesn't really care about it, but she still made an effort by tamming it down with her tiny hands. She took a look at herself with her mirror, and ajusted her glasses so that she can look through them with her pitch black eyes.

While putting her shoes on, her mom gave her a hug and held her by her shoulders.

-Are you ready for your big day? She asked exited.

-Well, of course I am! She answered happily. It's my first day at my dream school!!

-I know sweetie! Just don't be late! She added with a smile.

She was now walking down the street, the star on her black chocker reflecting the sun.

She then heard running sounds behind her, and without having the time to turn around, her best friend was already hugging her, almost making her fall on the ground.

-CHLOÉÉÉÉ-CHAAAAAAAN !! She screamed affectively. I'm soooo happy to see you again!!

-I know! Me too Aïku-chan! She answered back to her pigtailed grey and blue haired friend, amused.

-Are you as exited as me?

-Why wouldn't I be? She answered like it was the most obvious thing!

They then started to walk together, their gaze directing to the rising building in front of them.

-We're here! Chloé shrieked

-I'm having a mental breakdown just by looking at it!!! Aïku fangirled

In front of them was the path to their dream job, in front of them was the gigantic campus of UA.

 **Soooo yeah that's it! It's my first story so tell me if anything is wrong, I'd like to hear your thoughts on it! I hope you had fun and i'll be trying to post as often as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking through a big alley, other students were doing the same, and they could spot different people whose looks were peculiar even with the school's uniform on.

Aïku poked Chloé while pointing her finger to a very tall boy

-You see that big one over here?

-Uhm... She looked at where the finger was pointing. Oh yes! What's about him?

-Well I just thought he kinda looked like you!

Indeed, that boy had the same hair color has Chloé, and they shared those strange pitch black eyes. If it wasn't for the curlyness of his hair and his size, they could have been twins!

-He looks like the open type, go talk to him!! Aïku said as she shoved Chloé in the direction of the boy.

Aïku had aimed well. Chloé landed right on the boy's back, making him trip.

The boy helped Chloé get up, checking out if she was ok.

-Are you alright miss? He asked, obsiously concerned.

-I'm okay! Chloé said quickly before brushing off the dirt on her skirt, and rushed away to Aïku's side

The boy stood there, for 30 seconds straight, not even blinking, while he looked at the girl he just bumped in.

The girls watched him as they resumed their walk, visibly weirded out by his strange behavior.

When he regained composure, he wasn't even sure how he lost it.

-Well I guess my judgment was wrong! Aïku said playfully

-What happened to you? Don't just chove my face into people I don't even know!! Our reputation must already be pretty low, judging by how they look at us!

They were the center of attention. And Chloé's screaming didn' t make up for it!

-We should just take the opportunity! Said Aïku, visibly an idea behind her back.

-Everyone! She screamed at the crowd of students. My name is Aïku Atake, Japanese. My quirk is Cat life, as you can see, I have a cute tail!

Chloé was having a breakdown, she's not that confortable around too much people she didn't know, for Aïku, it's another story! She doesn't know the meaning of shame!

-As for my small friend here... Chloé throwed daggers with her eyes at Aïku, she said she was small! Well yes, she is, but she hates when people underline it.

-That cute potato is Chloé Roberts, English. She's been living in Japan for a long time, so she's bilingual. Her quirk is Luminoart! Come on Chloé, show'em!!

Chloé, who was bright red, put her hand up and stretched out her two first fingers. When she did that, little light shapes (a star and a heart) came out of her fingers, floating in the air. By making the same sign with her hand, the shapes gained a glassy reflect. She then throwed them on a nearby tree, and, when she released her fingers, only a hole in the trees remained.

The crowd looked at her even more dazed by the control she had over her power.

The boy who she bumped into earlier came to their direction. And started a conversation.

-So-hum... You two are pretty straightforward!

-Well, I guess she is! Chloé said, pointing at Aïku

The two laughed a bit, and the boy continued talking.

-By the way, the name's Guy Sanjou. My mom's from angland! So I guess we're fellow foreign people!

-It's not like I don't know Japan! I'm English but I have the Japanese nationality!

-Well, yeah. But what was that quirk of yours? It's pretty cool!

-It's Luminoart, like Aïku said! I can basically make shapes of light, and they can turn into glass, even though it's pretty hard on me!

-Wait, are you OK? Guy said, coming in front of her, stopping her pace. Next to them, Aïku stopped too, not knowing if she should push that guy aside, or let the drama unfold.

-Um yeah! I'm stronger that I look! Chloé said. She started walking again.

But Guy noticed she wasn't walking straight. Just before she hit the ground, him and Aïku already had jumped to hold her.

-Is she gonna be okay? She can barely walk!?

-Don't worry, she's just a bit stubborn! Aïku said, sweat dropping. She's not even unconscious, so don't be so concerned! It happens more often than you'd expect! She's a bit too carefree!

-At least shouldn't we escort her to her classroom? She's maybe conscious, but she doesn't look very fine!

Indeed, Chloé looked feverish.

-Hey guys stop! I'm okay! Chloé said panicking. You can just walk with me to the meeting for the beginning of the school year! I heard there's only two classes, so we may be all in the same class!

Aïku and their newfound friend agreed and walked with Chloé to the meeting point, paying close attention to her whereabouts.

They finally arrived. The meeting was probably the morning assembly's hall. It was big enough for every students of UA to fit in!

After that, they went to the classroom they were assigned in.

-We're all in class 1-A!! Said Aïku.

-We were lucky on that one! Added Chloé.

-Now we just have to pray that the people in our class are as cool and open as you! Ironised Guy.

True. When they opened the door, they were a few people in the classroom. Two tall girls we're talking, another tall boy next to them. In another part of the classroom, a tall boy with jet black hair was talking to very small boy.

-Is everyone in our class tall? Desperately said Chloé.

-Look at that tiny one over here! He must be even smaller than you! Smirked Aïku.

-Is that possible? Chloé answered.

The tree laughed, owning attention from the students. The two girls came their way.

-Wait!! You're that cat girl that shouted in front of everyone this morning!! Said one with long dark brown hair.

-So the other must be... Chloé! That's it? Added one with (obviously) dyed blond and short hair.

-Yes I am! And the "cat girl" 's name is Aïku. Answered Chloé with a polite smile.

-What are your names? Asked Aïku excitedly.

-Here is ChoHoe, and I'm Eve! Said the brown haired girl.

-Please don't forget me! Sheepishly said the other boy who was talking with them!

-Oh hey! Greeted Guy. I'm not gonna stick with girls anymore! He whispered, owning a smack on the head from Aïku.

-Sooooooo... The guy said, trying to continue the conversation while ignoring what has just happened. I'm Touka! And since I saw you this morning, I know I won't have no one to talk English with!

-Waiiiit! Continued Chloé. You are from England too??

-Uh nope. I'm Canadian and proud to be. By the way ChoHoe's Corean.

-Wooooh ! Said Aïku. So much nationalities!!!

-That one is a bit... Particular! Sweat dropped Guy, earning another smack, on the back this time.

They continued talking for a bit, a new group of friends had formed.


	3. Chapter 3

Our group of friends bonded more, and they then stopped when the bell rang.

During that time, all of the students had entered the classroom, except for one empty table at the back of the class. Aïku thought the person it was for was absent. Each tables had names plate on them, so the students couldn't choose their seat.

Chloé sat to the right of Guy, and to the left of a girl named Nora Nakamura, with long black hair. Aïku was just behind Chloé so they could at least talk.

For the hole hour, Chloé was drawing, not really paying attention to what the professor was saying. By the way, their homeroom teacher was intriguing, and that is because of his... Robotness.

In fact, the teacher was an android called Crash Test.bot. The students didn't respect that much because he had no authority whatsoever.

While drawing, Chloé caught Nora's attention.

-What are you drawing? She asked, interested.

-A cat. Answered Chloé, focused on the paper on her desk. If it wasn't for her focus, she couldn't have answered, her nervousness around people taking over.

When she actually turned in the direction of the voice, she realized it wasn't Aïku's. She flipped out and started to shiver. The mumbling sound she made caught Guy's hear.

-Chloé? Are you alright??

-I don't think so... Completed Nora.

-Don't worry, it's just that she is really uncomfortable around people! Explained Aïku

-Then why didn't she do the same thing when I first talked to her? Asked Guy.

-She does that mostly around girls. Said Aïku.

-That is so not logic. Added Nora with a smirk.

The bell rang, stopping the conversation. It was lunchtime. Chloé (who was calmed down). Went to eat with Aïku, Guy, ChoHoe, Touka, Eve and Launa and Emma, who happened to be friends with the last three.

-What do we have after lunch? Asked Aïku.

-Wait. Posed Launa. I'm reading my schedule... And we have... Sports !

Chloé's eyes widened. Sports!! She loved sports, especially team sports, where she could play with friends. But she DESPISED competitive sports. It.. makes her go... serious.

-What kind of sports? Asked Chloé, with stars glimmering in her eyes.

-I wonder... Said Guy

For the rest of the lunchbreak, the group talked with each other, except Emma, who didn't say a single word.

It was now time for sports! When Aïku and Chloé went out of the locker room, they noticed something... There was way more students than usually in there class!

They saw Nora talking with a way taller girl with long light blond hair and... Bunny hears? Next to them was a smaller girl with short dark blond hair, who seemed distant.

The professor came and told them to regroup in front of him. When the students were all done, he started explaining.

-You will all play dodge ball. And even if I'm sure you already have a lot of friends, I'm doing the teaming!

Most of the students moaned in response, but, Chloé didn't mind that much. There was (obviously) two different teams. Blue and red. Chloé ended up in red team, and Aïku in blue. Chloé was with: Emma, Eve, Fukawa, Akabane, Nana (the bunny girl from earlier), Mari-Anne, Ryû, Senji, Kirua, and Nagisa. As for Aïku, she was with: ChoHoe, Launa, Guy, Rin (the dark blond from 4 paragraphs ago), Laura, Rosa, Doki, Kohro, Cory and Touka. Nora don't participate in P. E. class it seemed.

With all the teaming done, they got in position on a grass field.

-A minute of attention please! Shouted the P. E. teacher. Because I don't know you and your habilities, you'll be prohibited from using your quirck.

With that said, the teacher blew into his whistle. At this moment, Launa, from blue team, jumped into the ball, tossing it to the red's side of the field. Everyone managed to dodge it, then, Akabane, a red, throwed the ball to the other side. Even without using any quirk, the shot was extremely fast, it touched two blue people, Rosa, a very small blond girl, and Laura, who tried to protect Cory, even if no one knew why. They didn't ask thought.

When they went to the outside of the field, the game resumed. This time, Eve threw it, but they all dodged. Then, Launa threw the ball (again!) and touched Emma, who didn't look too good at sports.

When Doki threw the ball, it hit Ryû. Then Kohro (who was obviously her twin sister) touched Nagisa. Only 9 people were left in blue team and 8 in red team. Chloé, who didn't make anything spectacular, was loosing, and she HATED to lose. She decided to take the matter for herself.

When Guy tried to hit her, she caught the ball, the shot was as strong as Akabane's throw. And she caught it. Aïku looked at her. She knew. She knew when she saw Chloé's eyes that she was gonna lose, and her whole team will too. On the blue's side of the field no-one realized how powerful Guy's shot was. But Aïku braced herself.

-EVERYONE DODGE THIS BALL!! DO **NOT** TRY TO CATCH IT!!!

Some of her teammates listened, some didn't. 3 people didn't listen: Launa, Doki and Kohro.

-You blues are soooo gonna die! Laughed Nora.

One shot.

In one shot they were all hit.

-6. She thought.

All of the students looked at her. For the blue, it was a look of hope that they were giving. On the other side, it was fear.

-She's not herself, is she? Guy asked, scared.

-No she isn't. She decided to win this game. Aïku answered, way too serious for a dodge ball match.

Guy gulped down.

ChoHoe threw the ball at her, hoping to stop the rampage.

Well she failed. Chloé backflipped to dodge the ball. But Mari-Anne, who was behind her.

- _7._

Akabane decided it was best to just pass the ball to her.

It was. This time she touched ChoHoe and Rin.

- _4._

Aïku throwd the ball at Fukawa, touching her.

When Chloé threw the ball, she touched Rin and aimed for Guy. But Aïku protected him.

-Aïku!! Chloé screamed, going back to normal.

-What the hell, Aïku?? Shouted Guy. I could have totally dodged that one!

-1 you couldn't have. 2 that's the only way I know to calm her. If she hurts someone she loves dearly, it cools her down!

-What do you mean, hurt? You barely got bruised on the harm with a rubber ball!

-Well, when she's in this state, it means "being hurt"!

On the other side of the field, Chloé was standing straight, not saying a thing, tears forming in her eyes. Aïku came her way.

-Hey! Don't worry I'm okay! She told her. Look, not even a bruise!

-I-I did it a-again... She stuttered.

-Chloé are you okay? Asked Guy.

Without saying a thing, she went off running outside of the field, hurrying to the lockers.

-Should we go after her? Interrupt ChoHoe, concerned.

-I don't think so. Answered Aïku.

-Okay. But what was this all about? Shouted Guy, becoming angry. You didn't tell me she was that competitive!!

-She's not. Stated Aïku. She just decided that her team would win. When she actually chooses to do stuff, it usually happens. In the thirty following seconds.

The teacher decided to dismiss the class 30 minutes early. Most of the students went out to eat, except our group of friends, followed by Nora, Rin and Nana, who went their way to find Chloé.

After almost 15 minutes of scanning the hole school, she was finally found by Nana, who heard her breath next to a classroom door in a dark alley. She ran to her side, alarming the others.

-Oh my god we've finally found you! Cheered Nana. Everyone, look who I found!!

When everyone was back together, they gathered around Chloé, leaving Aïku to do the talking.

-Chloé? Called Aïku, earning a shy glare from her. Why did you run away?

-Because I did it again!

-What **did** she do? Asked Eve.

-She... Went overboard, if you simplify it. Stated Launa.

-I guess I did! Chuckled desperately Chloé. I really did mess up everything!

-What do you mean?? We were gonna get beaten hard if Aïku didn't protect Cory!! Shouted Touka, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

-Yes! That's it! I was gonna beat everyone, and they were going to hate me! I bet they do already! I saw the look in your eyes when I was holding the ball!!

-Hey hey hey. Look at me. It's the first I'm talking to you and, yes. The blue team was gonna get beaten by you. But isn't that a good thing? There is always a winner and a loser, and whatever you would have done, it wouldn't change. What changed, is that you didn't stood still, waiting for the answer. You fought. You fought to change that answer. If it wasn't for you, we would have lost!

Everyone looked at Emma for the first time. Except for Launa, no one had ever eard her shy of voice. But that could shove a lot of meaning in a few sentences.

-That's... True! Said Chloé, a little smile cracking on her face. I fought back there!

-And you totally defeated them on that one, laughed Nora.


End file.
